Only For You
by XxSad LoverxX
Summary: Do you think falling in love with your twin sister is a sin? If so...God can punish me but not her. I'll protected her from any harm. SaixSakuraxSasuke Hints on NaruxHina


**Hi hi! _xXBloody KissXx_ here- Well I was trying to make something in my spare lifetime decided to do my story here in fanfiction. I gave it a long thought & well what the hell might as well give it a shoot right??& I'm sorry if no one might enjoy this story but, at least read it if anyone would like to see the future in this! oh & if anyone does not like the pairing as it goes don't leave bad comments please.**

**Characters: ok all of the Naruto characters are 17 yrs old, but in Neji's team they are 18yrs old making them in college which they might not show up that much around this story. My Seiichi ( in which you all will know later) is 24 yrs old. Got it? & There might be some OOC's on some of them.  
****  
P.S. Not a real fan of Sai? Then please don't read it & leave bad comment.**

**Disclaimer: sobs...sniff sniff... I'm telling you all!! I.DON'T.OWN.NARUTO. So you can stop making me feel bad... T-T you should all know that it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san grabs Seiichi ¬-¬ But who I do own is Seiichi for good! kukukuku..**

**Summary: Do you think falling in love with your twin sister is a sin? If so...God can punish me but not her. I'll protected her from any harm. SaixSakuraxSasuke Hints on NaruxHina. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Only For You **

**Chapter I**- _**Our Dream**_

**FLASHBACK**

7 yrs old 

On a hill, there was a church that was holding a wedding. There was many different kinds of flowers around in colors, there was two innocent children sitting on the grass, in the protection of a tree's shadows. Both of them seem to be having fun, one had the most different hair color that was not seen every life time,pink, matching with her hair color she was wearing a white pretty dress along with her little pink shiny shoes. She was smiling to the boy next to her who seem to have dark hair color matching with his cloths as well. He was clinging to her & kissed her cheek.

He moved away from her & gave her something.  
"Ne Sakura-chan look what I have for you." smiled at her.

Sakura turned around looking at what he was going to give her, with her most stunning green eyes found a crown made out of flowers.  
"Ahhh...so beautiful Sai-kun!" a really big smiled appeared on her cute face.Sai walked forward to her & put the flower crown on her pink head. Sakura was still stunned by what Sai did, while himself was just looking at her with a pleasant smile. Sakura noticed this & just smiled back, she stood up & ran to her big brother.

"Seiichi-oni-san! Look, look!"sitting on a bench a 14 yrs old teen boy looked up, he had light baby blue hair with green eyes to match along with her. Putting aside his book he looked over at his little sister, who happened to come into a stop in front of him.

"hum? What is it Sakura-chan?' Sakura smiled at him & pointed at her flower crown above her head.  
"Look. Sai-kun made this for me!" Seiichi noticed.  
"Oh wow, that's very pretty, guessing that it was especially made for you right? You really look like a fairy tale princess & a pretty one at it." he patted her head.

"NO!!" Seiichi & Sakura both look behind. Sai appeared before them with a very serious face, especially looking at Seiichi.  
Seiichi asked "What do you mean Sai?"

"Well what I mean is, Sakura-chan is not a princess, I made that crown for her so she could be like a bride, don't all the brides have those flowers on their heads?" Seiichi was stunned "Oh? Well you are right all the brides have crowns like those." smiled "So if I may ask, who is Sakura-chan marring to?"

Sakura looked at Sai for the responded. "Well me of course! Sakura-chan is my bride & no one else, & in the very future when we both grow up, I'm going to marry her!" said Sai. Graving Sakura's hand pulling her closer while Sakura just smiled happily.  
Seiichi was shocked at his responded "Oh? Well you look at that" he chuckled nervously, he sighed & went back to his book.

Then the church's bell rang, in seem that the wedding was over & the happy couple was celebrating.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!" yelled happily the people that was getting out of the wedding.

Sakura & Sai both looked at the bride & the groom, together walking away happily for their ceremony. Sakura looked lovely at the bride, she looked so beautiful with her white long dress, decorated patterns, & her hair was so long that was the most affecting on how it was done. Sakura pout a little, she was just jealous that she had a very long hair that made her the most pretty lady of the world.

Sai notice this & tried to ask her what was wrong. "Ne Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" moving a closer to her face.  
She smiled a little, "Nothings wrong, it's just...that pretty lady has a very long hair, making her look really pretty" Sai thought about something that might cheer her up in a special way. "She can be the most pretty lady in the whole huge world, but one thing for sure you'll always be the most most pretty girl inside my heart."  
She looked at him with a shocking face. "Really?" He gave her one of his special smile just for her. "Really!"

She hugged him tightly & whisper in his hear. "Still I'm going to let my hair grow as far as it can go, so when both get married, I will surely look really pretty."  
"So then, we promise to get married in the future, ok?" she answered "OK!"  
They both laughed.

Seiichi then yelled at them " Hey you two! It's time to go home." "ALRIGHT!" both of them ran into Seiichi. Graving his book & putting it into his bag, looked at his back & found that Sakura was somewhat far behind.

"Sakura-chan stop picking up flowers! You already have that crown that I gave you, so why are you picking up more?" seeing she was a little far behind just to picking up some flowers.

"Just wait please?" Sai pouted stood there making himself wait. Seiichi noticed this & smiled, he called at Sakura. "Sakura-chan come on you know it's already late!"  
She sighed & caught up to them. "Ok, ok I'm here." Sai smiled & walked along with her, hand in hand.

Seiichi was walking behind him to make sure they where he could see them. He had always noticed how close they are, are together in where ever they would go, play together, walking hand in hand, it was kinda weird for him, but he thinks that it's just normal, after all they were just some kids...who sometimes was a pain in his butt. He could hear their silly talk about things usually kids this day talk, laughing & giggling, as almost that they were at their own little world where they were a couple...  
"You two are a weird pair of _twins_..."...  
...  
...  
...

_**twins **_

...  
...  
...

**END FLASHBACK**

**  
10 yrs Later**

On a cold dark night, was a young male in his own bed, laying awake with a concern face. He's wearing his regular black color boxer, even thought how the climate was not important for him, for he was slightly sweating. He had been thinking about something that it was slowly killing him, he didn't know how much he could control himself.

Thinking to himself only _'I still remember...I made that..promise...'_ he turned to his right side where he was facing the wall, where she was sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but to imagine her by his si-_'NO! Come on Sai, get hold of your self...by now you should know what she is to you...'_ just by remembering that fact, he turned to his other side facing the window where the moon was. After years of growing he understood what he was feeling all this years together...with her. _'Might as well sleep...nothing else to do.'_

**MORNING**

Knock  
Knock

It was already 6:20 am & by that time, Sai was waiting in front of the bathroom door, for someone to hurry up. He sighed & lean against the wall, he keep hi cool down for a while until he could no longer take it. _'...5 mints...'_ he thought.

"You know, your going to end up breaking the whole mirror if you keep wasting time!" he yelled, while inside you could hear a slight yell back at him. Coming out was the most beautiful girl that you might ever seen...at least in his eyes.

Looking at him with an angry face. "I didn't even take that long! & would you please stop saying your 'funny' jokes?...it's not that funny." looking away. Sai just sighed & headed for the bathroom he was about to close the door then "I was only telling the true...ugly hag!" he closed the door fast, so he would get it "BAKA!" & kept knocking the door.

"SAKURA! SAI! Are you two fighting already?'" yelled Seiichi from the kitchen, appearing to be doing breakfast. He had also grown into one handsome adult, he still looked just as before. He had been taking care both of his 'favorite' twins once he grew up to 16 yrs old, he was able to make anything possible to maintain his dear family.  
As Seiichi was doing their breakfast he couldn't help but to remember all those events between Sakura & Sai, he didn't know what went wrong with those two, they were all so loving when they were just kids but then out of nowhere...BANG! They started to argue, hating, saying bad wrong...especially Sai.  
_'I really don't know how all of this began...sigh oh well...once they are out of high school, & on to their own life, I'll finally be free.'_ smiled happily no really paying on the eggs he was doing.

"What with Seiichi-nii-san? The eggs starting to burn" said Sakura, not far behind came Sai. "I'm guessing he's imagining again that once we get out of High School, he'll be free of us bothering him...& for some reason he is drooling..." Sai walked past Sakura & sat in the table.  
Sakura giggled at Seiichi & woke him up from his day dream.

They all had a quite breakfast, just listing to the radio. They usually had a very quite morning, nothing much to talk about. Sai was the first to finish his food & hurried to grab all his stuff. Sakura notice this & she to hurried to try to catch him. Seiichi just sighed, he always have noticed this scene when ever is morning, nothing much changes. When Sai finish e's his food, he goes to leave fast to school, meanwhile Sakura 'secretly' does the same thing.

Sai was now heeding away.  
"OI! Sai, your not even going to say 'See Ya Later bro' to me, who has been taking care of you all this time?" he stop & smirked at him.  
"Ok,ok...See ya later...Old perverted man." Seiichi smiled happily  
" See you later as-...SAI!! Wait till I get my hands on you!" he growled at him. Sakura came running down the stairs, she quickly past by Seiichi to give him a peck on his cheek. "See you later aniki, take care, love you!"

Seiichi smiled. 'They both have been changing...especially Sai, I just don't like his new way of personality.'

* * *

_'I have to keep my cool...I can't let her near me...'_ walking towards the road ahead, he heard a faint yell, looking behind he saw her.  
"SAI!! Please wait!" he saw her trying to catch up to him, but he just ignored her. "SAI!! WAIT!" he stop & waited for her. Sakura finally was with him, she took deep breaths, catching her own breath for now.

"Mou...Sai why don't you wait for me anymore?" He said nothing. Sakura heard nothing, so she touched his shoulder to make sure that he was listing to her.  
"Ne Sai, I'm talking to" at the moment she touch his shoulder, he freaked out by pulling away from her. He looked the other way while yelling at her.

"How many times to I have to tell you Sakura!? I just don't want you to get in my way! God...I just don't want to be seen by an ugly hag, that suppose to be my sister...Just GET OUT of face!" He didn't even glanced at her & kept walking, leaving a broken cherry blossom crying alone.

As he past the block he quickly looked over her to see if she was ok, as if she was after all the thing he just said to her.  
She was already crying, to her hearing those words from her dear brother that she had always loved mange to hurt her the most.  
Weeping all those tears by her self. _'Why is he always like that?...That's not the Sai I used to know...It always gets to me...always...'  
_

...  
...  
...

_**I'm sorry  
**_...  
...  
...

**I want to thank anyone who have gotten this far reading my story. I'm very new to this because it is my first time, I just happened to erased all the doc. of another user who is no longer with us...**

**Well, there's chapter one of my new story, I hope you liked it, Seiichi, does belong to me the name Seiichi can also be written the Japanese characters for "mind; soul" (sei) and "first" (ichi). This name is often given to the first son, so he is the older brother of Sai & Sakura. In the next chap. you all get to read what happens inside the school with the gang. **

**Thanks again XD **

**PLEASE R & R!! **

**_xXBloody KissXx  
_**


End file.
